


The Man and The Moon

by Drowned_Ophelia



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowned_Ophelia/pseuds/Drowned_Ophelia
Summary: These are little PwP cute fluff stories between Guzma and Moon becoming closer and closer as friends. Events include silliness with Moon modeling her Team Skull Tank for Guzma, Guzma taking Moon to one of his favorite spots, sickness along with a birthday party, and an upset at the Battle Tree.Stories take place in-between Guzma's Second Chance: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242639





	1. Team Skull Grunt Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I've been getting requests to write more buddy stuff with Guzma and Moon, so I'll be putting them here as I think of them. Currently I have three pretty solid in my head with this first one being the shortest. 
> 
> Really hope these are as well liked as the initial story! Please leave comments and feel free to request and scenarios you'd like me write with Moon and Guzma! I am short on time, and have a few other stories for people I have to write, but I WILL get to them!
> 
> Also, please consider following me on Tumblr!: http://creepycollector.tumblr.com/

Guzma strolled up the steps to Moon’s house and rang the doorbell, sticking his hands in his pockets as he waited for someone to answer or be told to come inside. This was such old hat to him now. For a little while it felt awkward to keep visiting someone like this but now it was a pleasant routine, a small smile crossing Guzma’s lips when the door opened.

“Hi, Guzma!” cheerful as ever Moon stepped aside to allow him entry. “Good morning!”

“Good morn…” Guzma halted his return greeting after Moon shut the door and he saw what she was wearing. Instead of her usual attire, Moon had on a Team Skull tank top with short white shorts. “Where the heck did ya get that?”

“Po Town from a girl in the Pokecenter. She offered to sell me one, and I actually really like the design, so I bought it! I was looking for you too, you know! You were in the last place that I checked!”

“Yeah… Well…” Guzma looked uncomfortable, rubbing the back of his head. “Didn’t have nowhere else to go at the time…”

“So what do you think?” Moon asked as she did a small twirl to completely show off the outfit, wanting to get Guzma’s mind off of a touchy subject and feeling bad she was the cause of it. “Would I make a good Grunt?”

Guzma smirked and shook his head. “Nah, yer too nice to be one. ‘Sides, no one would take a cute kid like you seriously.”

“Guzma!” Moon blushed, touching her cheeks as she looked at him bashfully. “You think I’m cute?!”

“Ya know what I meant!” Guzma answered, flustered for a moment, but then he got an idea. “Hey, let’s see what this does for ya.” He took off his jacket and held it out for Moon, who eagerly slipped it on, before giving her his glasses as well.

Moon looked ridiculous. The jacket was so big on her she looked like she was drowning in it and the glasses refused to stay positioned on top of her head. The best Moon could manage was keeping them crooked on her face, one lens over her eye.

Just as Guzma was about to comment, Moon surprised him by putting on a huge grin that took up her entire face, puffed out her chest, and crossed her arms, the sleeves of the jacket dangling down well past her hands.

“‘Wanna see what destruction looks like?’” Moon quoted, making her voice sound as loud and gruff as possible to mimic him. “Here it is in human form- it’s ya boi Guzma!’”

Guzma snorted. Try as she might, Moon was about as intimidating as a Pichu using Growl. There was no way she could ever pull off his look or attitude.  
  
Moon wasn’t done. Guzma was much too tall for her to do it to him, so instead she walked up to Meowth, who was curiously watching the two of them. She placed her hands on her hips and leaned down to talk directly into Meowth’s face.

“‘The hated boss who beats you down, and beats you down, and never lets up... Yeah. Big bad Guzma is here!’”

Meowth just gave her a confused looked for a moment before he purred and rubbed his cheek against her. He wasn’t scared in the slightest.

She was imitating him so perfectly Guzma couldn’t help feeling a little embarrassed as he laughed, cheeks going slightly pink. This darn kid had a good memory and attention to detail.

Moon turned back to Guzma, crouching down like he did in battle. It took her a moment, but she managed to stay in place as she shifted her weight to her toes so she could life her heels up.

“Golisopod! Use First Im-” All it took was for Moon to try moving her arm the way Guzma did when he issued a command to his Pokemon to lose her balance. She flailed her arms, trying to stay upright, but would up falling on her back side while Guzma held his stomach and burst out laughing.

“How can you stay like that for so long?!” Moon got to her feet, surprised by just how difficult that was.

“Been doin’ it for so long I don’t even think about it,” Guzma answered after he regained his composure. “Alright, gimme my stuff back.”

“Aww…” Moon had been having fun, reluctantly handing them back. “Hey, how come you always said ‘The hated boss’? I mean, you upset a lot of people, but I can’t think of anyone who actually hated you.”

“No?” Guzma doubted that were true; Moon just didn‘t realize it. “What’d ya think when we first met?”

“‘Wow this guy is tall!’”

“Fer real?!” Guzma stared at her slack jawed, one eye slightly closed. Moon could really be a weird kid sometimes.

“Well, it seemed like Kukui knew you, and that you two were just talking, when he suddenly made me battle you. I didn’t expect that!”

“You were never scared of me?” He asked in disbelief. Guzma had made plenty of threats, insulted, and let Moon catch a glimpse of how angry he could get the first time they’d met. She had to be lying.

Moon shook her head. “I only got scared when I got to Po Town, but that was because of Nanu. I didn’t get his sense of humor right away; I didn’t know he was joking about bringing my remains back if anything happened to me. He had a completely straight face when he said it.”

“We done a lot of messed up stuff, but ain’t never killed no one!”

“Yeah! And your Grunts were all pretty nice to me! They only wanted to battle me so you wouldn’t get upset! Oh!” Moon made a fist and hit her palm with it. “It should have been ‘The BELOVED boss that beats you down, and beats you down, and never lets up’! They seemed to really adore you!”

“Oh yeah, I wouldn’t look like a pansy sayin’ that,” Guzma replied sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. Ya’ve really got it all wrong…”

“I don’t think so! You’re actually a really great person, Guzma! I hope you let other people besides me see that too. If I ever hear anyone say otherwise I tell them what’s what!” She made hand motions like she’d seen the Team Skull Grunts do. “I gotta stick up for my boi!”

Now Guzma was full on red, looking down and covering his face with his hand to hide it from Moon. “Just hurry up and change so we can get goin’!”

“OK, I won’t be long!” She hurried off to her room.

Guzma was so relieved that Moon’s mother wasn’t home to witness this; she’d probably have a lot of questions. Then again, maybe that was why Moon decided to joke around like this. Still… It sure felt good to hear someone compliment him like that. Ever since he started hanging around Moon and her mother Guzma was learning when someone was really sincere as opposed to when Lusamine was tricking him.

Just thinking about that witch was getting Guzma angry, Moon luckily soon coming out of her room so he didn’t dwell on it.

Regardless of whether Moon wore the Team Skull tank or not they were still quite the odd couple strolling along together, a big guy like Guzma with his much smaller companion. They’d soon be a common and familiar sight together, however, the small stares becoming less and less as each day went by.


	2. Bug Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guzma takes Moon to a special spot to share one of his favorite traditions with her.

Thanks to her mother Guzma had a general idea of where Moon would be. He dashed down the streets of Hau’oli City, bursting through the doors of each building there in search of his friend. He got odd stares in each one as he looked around before leaving just as suddenly.

She wasn’t at the apparel shop. She wasn’t at the salon. He was certain she had to be somewhere in the mall, but that came up empty as well. Guzma entered the Malasada Shop, expecting he’d get the same result, thrilled when he saw Moon at the far left of the establishment. She was sitting on a stool with her back to him, in front of a counter, chatting with a blue haired girl seated on her right.

After taking a moment to catch his breath and wipe his brow with his sleeve, Guzma hurried to her side.

“Yo, Moon!” His sudden appearance beside her made the small girl jump, but she quickly recovered.

“Hey!” Moon said in surprise. “Guzma, have you met Lana?”

Guzma glanced over at the calm looking girl. “‘Sup?”

“Hello there,” Lana responded. “Moon has told me about you. We were discussing taking a fishing trip; would you be interested? We could use a guy like you should we happen to catch Kyogre again. Alas, we weren’t strong enough to real him in…”

“Yer pullin’ my leg.”

Lana chuckled. “So you are not as gullible as Moon!”

Moon puffed out her cheeks. “I didn’t know what sort of Pokemon lived in Alola then!” She turned her attention back to Guzma. “Are you going to get a Malasada?”

“Nah.” Excitement lit up Guzma face. “I already OK’d with your ma, so make sure you take a nap today. We’re gonna be out late tonight.”

“For what?”

Guzma grinned. “It’s a surprise!”

At the other end of the facility Guzma had failed to notice that the Pokemon Moon had chosen to share a treat with was her Decidueye. He’d wandered away from his trainer after spotting a female Pidgeot with some of the finest plumage he’d ever seen. The Pidgeot, however, had quickly turned her beak up at him and ignored his attempts to flirt.

Already upset from being rejected, Decidueye’s eyes narrowed when he turned to see the rapscallion he despised sitting next to his beloved trainer and having such a casual conversation with her. No way could he allow this.

Once he began evolving Decidueye had become more and more of a snob. Although he adored Moon, he was quite picky about any other people and considered Guzma to be trash. Anytime the two of them were around each other Decidueye would make it clear how much he disliked the former Team Skull Boss.

Feathers bristled, Decidueye quickly trotted toward Guzma, his talons clicking on the floor. He reached out with winged fingers and roughly grabbed Guzma by the back of his jacket, jerking him off of his chair.

Guzma wasn’t normally one to swear in front of kids, especially Moon, but an obscenity escape his lips as he came crashing down to the floor on his back. Moon gasped while Lana brought her hand up to her mouth with a quiet “Oh, my…”.

“YOU!” Guzma should have known right away who the culprit was, looking up to see Decidueye standing over him, brushing his wings against his chest in disgust like he’d just touched something filthy.

Thanks to how the Pokemon treated him the feeling of hatred was mutual. Besides, how was it that a Pokemon who looked like an overgrown Noctowl wasn’t even a flying type but some freaky Grass/Ghost hybrid? Thanks to that Guzma couldn’t even threaten to fry him up and eat for dinner whenever it ticked him off.

“…That’s it…” Guzma stood up, fingers clenched so tightly around and Ultra Ball his knuckles were turning white. “We’re takin’ this outside!” He’d have one of his own Pokemon teach this thing a lesson.

Decidueye puffed himself up, making himself look twice his size, before snapping his beak at Guzma.

“Decidueye, stop!” Moon leapt off the stool and got in-between them, facing her Pokemon. “If you can’t be nice to Guzma you can’t stay out! Now apologize to him!”

Instead it choose to actually hiss at Guzma over Moon‘s head, unsettling the man enough to make him take a step back.

“I was leavin’ anyway,” Guzma backed down. “See ya tonight.” He gave Moon an affectionate pat on the head when she turned to face him, irking the owl even further.

“I’m really sorry, Guzma…” Moon felt terrible that the two couldn’t get along. “Are you hurt?”

“Nah, that thing’s way too weak; just surprised me.” He gave Decidueye  
a dark glare before heading for the entrance.

As he reached out to push open the door Guzma got a chill down his spine. He paused and turned around to see that Moon had sat back down and Decidueye was standing protectively in front of her, his attention still fixed on him. The Pokemon raised two of his fingers to his eyes before turning one to point at Guzma.

Moon had promised Guzma several times that Decidueye wasn’t the sort of Ghost who could places curses on hexes on people. He knew she had to be right, because it would have already happened by now, but he felt that old fear creeping up on him again.

As he finally hurried out of the shop Guzma failed to notice the smug look of satisfaction on the archer’s face.

 

Try as she might, Moon was far to excited to take that nap once she parted ways with Lana. Her mother refused to give her any clues so she laid wide awake in bed, staring up at the ceiling as she pondered just where Guzma might be taking her.

She really was completely clueless, dismissing each possibility the moment it popped into her head. Before she knew it night had fallen the doorbell was ringing. She felt wide awake from the anticipation, briskly walking to the door to open it.

“Ya ready to go?” Guzma asked.

Moon nodded. “Just one second.” She turned back, raising her voice. “Mom! Guzma’s here for our date!”

“Wh…!” Did she have to put it that way?!

“OK!” Moon’s mother replied. “Have fun!”

“Ya keep saying stuff like that and I ain’t takin’ you nowhere ever again!” Guzma threatened, leaning down into Moon’s face with a harsh expression. She was going to give people the wrong idea and get him into trouble one of these days.

Moon didn’t even flinch, grinning up at him. She liked him too much, and was far too used to him getting cranky, to let what she knew were empty words affect her. “Come on! I really want to know what you’re going to show me!”

“Ain’t no rush.” Guzma watched Moon shut the door behind her and run down the steps, bouncing in place as she waited for him to lead the way. “Huh?!” he exclaimed when Moon suddenly held his hand as he walked beside her.

“I’m scared of the dark?” she tried.

“No ya ain’t!”

“Please?” She looked up at him with baby doll eyes.

Guzma sighed wearily. It should be late enough that no one else would be around. He curled his fingers around Moon’s hand and continued on, she ecstatic to have gotten her way.

Moon had done so much exploring, especially on the island she now called home, that she was surprised when Guzma took a turn and guided her up a path she’d never noticed before that was hidden by dense undergrowth. From there he led her into a heavily wooded area with trees all around.

Guzma stopped abruptly, letting go of Moon’s hand and turning to face her with a serious look on his face.

“We’ll be there in sec, but…” Guzma looked hesitant. “Ya gotta promise me you won’t tell no one else about this place. No one but me and Plumeria know about it and I want to keep it that way. I’m serious; don’t even tell Hau. He seems like a blabbermouth. If you do…”

Moon waited, expected him to threaten her with a beating. He certainly hadn’t done that in quite awhile, but instead he said something completely unexpected.

“…I’ll never trust ya again. It’s that important to me.”

This really was serious after all! “I promise! Pinky swear!” She held hers out, Guzma smirking as he did the same and linked fingers for a brief moment.

“Alright, then! It’s just up here!”

It was unmistakable when they reached the area where Guzma was aiming for, Moon in total awe when she saw too many Metapods to count attached to the trees. It was a clear, cloudless night, there being enough space in-between the trees to allow them to see clearly in the moonlight.

“They’re early this year!” Guzma, smiling from ear to ear, said he walked from tree to tree to inspect the Pokemon before sitting cross legged in a middle area, Moon sitting on her knees next to him.

“‘Early’?” Moon questioned.

“They’re hatchin’ tonight! Couldn’t believe it when I came to look ‘em over! I always took Plumeria here every year to watch them with me, but…” His smile slowly faded.

“You should talk to her! She goes to the Battle Tree sometimes and I know where she‘s staying now! I could-”

“I can’t do that yet,” Guzma interrupted, regret all over his face. “I really messed up, Moon. I hurt her real bad when I didn’t listen her warnin’ me she had a bad feeling about Lusamine andthen when I ran into that wormhole. Wasn’t even thinkin’ about the chance I wouldn’t come back and that she’d be worried sick. Then on top of that ditchin’ Team Skull… Me and her been through a lot together… When my dad would get on me I’d hide out at her place sometimes and she’d just let me sit in the corner of her room and rub my back while I tried to calm down. She’s done so much for me and I let her down…” He slammed his fists into grass. “All I know how to do is screw up!”

“Guzma…” Moon couldn’t identify at all with what he was going through, frustrated as she struggled with what to tell him. “I know I’m just a kid, but I’ll do anything I can to help you; I just wish I knew what to do now. You said you weren’t going to change, but you’re already a different person from when we first met. It might take awhile but I think you’re turning things around and Plumeria would be proud of you if she knew.”

“Be nice if that were true…” Guzma took a deep breath. “Another thing I said I wouldn’t do is apologize, but… Sorry for all the crap I put ya through.”

“I forgive you.”

The two sat in still silence. It was a truly quiet night with no wind, any wild Pokemon around moved unheard, and the Metapods remained motionless. It took another half an hour before they heard the distinct sounds of cracking with rays of light pouring out from the cocooned Pokemon.

One by one Butterfrees emerged from the husks, their beautiful wings shimmering in the moonlight. The two trainers soon became surrounded by the butterflies who remained perched on the trees as they got a feel for their wings.

“Be real still and quiet,” Guzma whispered to Moon as he dug large bags of Poke Beans out of his pockets and handed her one. “They’ll notice us eventually and either come take a look or fly off.”

Moon nodded, now trying not to shake from how nervous she was. This obviously meant a lot to Guzma and she’d feel awful if she made even the smallest wrong move to scare the Butterfree and ruin this for him.

Her heart leapt when the Buttefree began to turn towards them as they looked at their surroundings. Like Guzma said, some were disinterested and flew off to find bigger and better things in their new form, but the majority were quite hungry and flew towards them to get some of the beans.

Moon was shocked at how not shy they were. Guzma had two big handfuls of beans, stretching out his arms to make the ideal perch for a duo of Butterfree to land on. Another waited its turn on top of his head, two more on his shoulders, while others clustered around his legs.

They certainly weren’t going to pass up Moon even if she had less for them to land on. She held the beans in her hands low so the Butterfree could eat them from the ground. A particularly curious one landed on her back and she couldn’t help giggling when it tickled her face with its antennae. The Buttefree felt safe enough that the sound didn’t bother them, even Guzma chuckling to see Moon get swarmed by the bug Pokemon.

“Havin’ fun?” Guzma asked quietly.

“Guzma, this is amazing!” She answered, stars in her eyes. “Please, let’s do this every year?”

“Yeah.”

Guzma had kept it to himself but he was worried Moon would have thought this was boring and a waste of time. Obviously no one in Alola would ever love bug Pokemon as much as him, but it would have been hard to hide the hurt he would have felt if Moon had reacted poorly. This was truly a special thing to him; so much so Moon could only slightly grasp what it meant for him to take her here.

Eventually the beans ran out and, with that, the Butterfrees’ incentive to stick around. They made certain there was nothing left, inspecting the empty bags, under Guzma’s jacket and under Moon’s hat as well before flying up into the night sky. Moon watched, mouth agape, to see the sky full of Buttefree.

Even when they had completely vanished Moon couldn’t tear her eyes away from the sky, savoring the moment. It wasn’t until Guzma stood up that she lowered her head and did the same.

Guzma expected it, so he didn’t say a word when once again Moon slipped her hand in his. It was a bit cold now, so he gave it a gentle squeeze to help warm it up a little. They were around halfway back when he was surprised to feel a tug, looking down to see Moon with her shoulder slumped and eyelids drooped, unable to keep up with him anymore.

With the excitement having warn off Moon felt about ready to drop from fatigue, yawning and fighting to keep her eyes open.

“Didn’t ya take a nap?” Guzma asked.

“I tried to, but…” Moon trailed off as she mumbled, nodding off a moment, and would have fallen if Guzma hadn’t been holding her hand.

“S’pose it’s way past yer bedtime…”

They’d get nowhere fast like this so Guzma scooped Moon up and held her in his arms as he continued on the way back to her house, the girl still managing to apologize despite sleep taking over her.

“No big deal,” Guzma dismissed. “Ya don’t hardly weigh nothin’.”

Moon rested against Guzma’s chest and was soon out like a light, slumbering peacefully. Guzma was careful about how we walked, not wanting to wake her up. When he reached her house he shifted Moon’s weight so he could slowly open the door and enter, knowing her mother would have gone to sleep hours ago.

Guzma flipped on the light switch so he could see and carried Moon into her room, pulling back her blankets and slowly setting her down before tucking her in. He started to leave, but then decided he may as well hang her hat up for her as well.

He couldn’t help then just staring at her for a moment. Moon was so hyperactive there were times she got him tired from just being in her presence. He’d never seen her so calm and silent, looking like she might be having a nice dream.

“’Night, kiddo,” Guzma said quietly. He was so glad that he‘d invited her to come with him.

 

“Oh… Guess I’m too late…”

Disappointed, Plumeria gave one of the empty and shriveled up Metapod cocoons a small kick. She was certain it had been around this time last year when she and Guzma had come here. By the looks of things the Buttefree were long gone.

She had no idea how he did it, but Guzma could somehow tell when the Metapods were ready to hatch and they’d been there to see it happen; he’d never been wrong. She hoped that this year had been no different and he at least was able to see it.

Plumeria had seen this as a chance to reconcile with Guzma. No one else had ever come to this spot so it would be the perfect opportunity to reconnect while enjoying their favorite tradition… A shame that it didn’t seem meant to be quite yet.

She wasn’t going to give up on him. Plumeria knew there were times that Guzma needed his space. The problem was this time she wasn’t certain how to deal with what happened to make both him and herself feel better and move on.

It was hard to admit it to herself; she wasn’t ready to see Guzma again quite yet. She was still trying hard to make something of herself now and show the Island Trials everything she had. Someday she and Guzma would pick up their friendship where it left off. For now, maybe it was best that they focus on themselves for awhile.


	3. Guzma gets Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What in the world could have been so important that Guzma was out in a storm all day?

It was over the double digits in hours now since Guzma had last been seen. The previous day nothing unusual happened; he’d left Hala’s house in the morning, visited Moon, had done some things on his own on the island, and then returned. The next day, however, he was gone when Hala and Hau had woken up.

Ever since he’d become friends with Moon it was rare for him to be gone for even just a day without telling her he wouldn’t be around. Guzma was an adult, and could do as he pleased, but both Hala and Moon’s households were concerned since they’d been hit hard by a sudden storm early that day that wasn’t letting up.

It was likely that Guzma had simply taken cover in a building, or maybe even a cave, closest to wherever he was at. Still, Moon couldn’t help picturing the worst and sat worriedly by the phone with Meowth in her lap, doing his best to comfort her while her mother tried repeatedly to assure her that Guzma would be fine.

Neither of them could do much to help ease her mind. The storm was just too loud with the rain coming down in torrents, wind roaring, thunder booming, and lightening crackling. Eventually the power went out, Moon and her mother grabbing the flashlights they’d kept nearby in preparation and lit candles.  
  
_Please be safe, Guzma…_ Moon thought to herself. You promised you’d come to my birthday.

  
BANG!

Guzma had barely touched the handle to the door when the wind blew it out of his hands and bashed it against wall, making Hala and Hau jump in surprise before the cold made both shiver.

In walked Guzma, looking like a drowned Raticate. He was soaked to the bone with his normally poofy, messy hair slicked down from the rain and his clothes dripping water on the entryway.

“Where have you been?” Hala, alarmed, asked as he and Hau ran to his side, Guzma fighting the wind again with his shoulder to get the door shut.

“I- BLLLEEECHOOOO!” Guzma let out a wet sneeze, a string of snot hanging from his nose that he sniffed back up again, much to Hala and Hau’s disgust.

“We’ll discuss it later! Hurry and change out of those clothes! Give me your jacket!”

“NO!” Guzma barked, turning away from Hala to protect especially his right side, placing his hands over it. “I-I mean…” He softened up at once, not meaning to shout at the man who’d become his mentor or scare his grandson. “I’ll take care of it.”

Guzma hurried to the bathroom to dry off, Hau fetching another change of clothes for him. It was obvious Guzma had been up to something, but whether he’d tell them or not was another matter.

Once Guzma was changed, bundled up in a blanket on the couch, and given a nice hot cup of Tapu Cocoa Hala attempted to get answers. Guzma stayed vague, insisting that it was somewhere he needed to be, but would disclose no more. He seemed unusually secretive and paranoid, like it would be the end of the world if anyone found out.

Giving up, Hala insisted that Guzma go to bed early, telling him he would inform Moon that he was back when he protested.

“If you didn’t want to worry her you shouldn’t have taken off like that in the first place,” Hala gently scolded.

“Couldn’t do nothin’ about it this time,” Guzma grumbled before getting up, clutching the blanket tightly around him as he walked to the room the beds were placed in, leaving the old kahuna completely stumped.

  
It wasn’t surprising the next day when Guzma woke up with a bad cold, congested, running a fever, and completely miserable. He pulled his pillow over his head when Hala tried to lecture him about watching out for his health, especially not in the mood now to hear it.

This was a terrible time for him to get sick; he only had two days before Moon’s birthday and he couldn’t miss it. Being the tough guy he was Guzma was determined to show this cold who was boss and beat it record time, no matter how much medicine he’d have to take.

  
Thanks to her trials Moon had made friends all over Alola. It was so hard to narrow down who she’d want to invite, still winding up with a houseful of people and those who had heard what day it was stopping by to wish her a “Happy birthday!”. Even Lillie was certain to send her a gift since she couldn’t be there in person.

As guests came and went, Moon got excited when she saw Hau come in. Surely Guzma would be right behind him…?

Noticing her hopefully expression, Hau shook his head. “Sorry, Moon; Guzma couldn’t make it. He’s why I’m late. Even feeling as bad as he does my grandpa nearly had to sit on him to keep him from leaving the house until he just fell over because he’s still so weak.” Hau was still amazed his old grandfather had the strength to get Guzma back on his feet and take most of his weight as he helped him back to bed.

“Poor Guzma!” Moon was distraught; she’d have to try and come see him again. He’d been sleeping every time she’d tried before.

“Yeah… He really wanted to come, Moon. He had this really fancy outfit and had my grandpa teach him how to tie a tie. I told him I’d bring his gift over with me if he wanted and he yelled at me instead!”

Moon was so touched. Guzma was going to go through all that trouble for her? “Please tell him it’s OK and I’ll save a piece of cake for him when he feels better!”

Hau nodded. “I think he’ll be able to rest easier knowing that.”

  
The cold had hit Guzma so hard it wasn’t until the following week he felt well enough to go and see Moon. After being treated to the piece of cake he handed her a medium sized, rectangular shaped box that he’d obviously wrapped himself. It was taped on very sloppily and Moon could see a spot where he’d made a mistake about how much of the polka dotted paper with “Happy Birthday!” messages on it he’d need and had to tear off another piece to tape over a gap.

Guzma knew it wasn’t any good, but it was what was inside that counted the most. “I think it worked out that I was sick! Ain’t no one that was gonna be able to top my present!” He grinned triumphantly, crossing his arms.

“Thank you, Guzma!” Moon smiled, then opening her present. When she saw what was inside her jaw dropped, let out a shocked squeak, and could only stare while Guzma’s grin got even larger. “This… This is…” She started shaking with excitement. “DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS?!” She exclaimed, startling Meowth so bad he ran for cover into her mother’s room.

“Well, yeah! I bought it for ya!” Guzma gave Moon a lighthearted tap to her forehead with his knuckle.

“H-how did you get this? I told you about this so long ago… I can’t believe you remembered!”

  
_A few months ago…_  
  
After being let in by her mother, Guzma knocked on the door to Moon’s room and entered when she told him to come in. She was sitting on her bed, a closed magazine in her lap, looking sadder than he’d ever seen her. Even her greeting to him had much less energy than usual.

“Ya alright?” Guzma asked as he sat down beside her.

“Yeah, it’ll be fine…” Moon sighed.

Guzma hated to see her looking so down. “Did someone upset ya? Just gimme a name, a few hours ,and I’ll fix that for ya…” He cracked his knuckles. He hadn’t needed to punch someone for quite a long time.

“No, no! It’s nothing like that!” Moon was quick to inform. Guzma had been doing so well it would be awful if he went backwards and got into a fight.

“Then what’s the problem?” Guzma wasn’t any good at figuring out these sorts of things.

“Well…” Moon thought it over. “You can’t make fun of me!”  
  
“I won’t.”

“OK… So…” Moon opened up the magazine again, turning to a specific page and placing it on Guzma lap. “I really, really like the _Pretty Princess_ games!”

_Ha! I knew it!_ It took all Guzma had to keep a straight face when she looked at him after her admission. Moon was quite the little tomboy, and had some good tastes in games, but he could just tell she was into the cutesy, girlie stuff too.

“They’re actually really good!” Moon decided to defend, as if sensing what Guzma was thinking. “See, Priscilla isn’t actually a princess! She pretends to be so she can be close to the princes and act as a bodyguard no one would ever suspect! She’s so sweet, though, that the princes-”

“I don’t care about that, Moon,” Guzma interrupted. “So what’s the deal?” he eyed the article she gave him. “There’s a fifth one coming out?”

Moon nodded. “It’s going to be the final one, but that’s not all! Four months before the standard release there’s going to be an ultra limited and numbered _Precious Pretty Princess Perfect Pack_ that has all the games bundled plus a TON of extras! All the DLC is included on the discs, the games’ graphics are being updated, it comes with a guide to finally unlock all the secrets, there’s three figures of the most popular characters, the soundtrack, and an interview with the games creator where she finally talks about the story!”

“Like why there’s so many dang Ps?” Guzma guessed.

“No! Important stuff! Like who the canon character is that Priscilla is meant to wind up with! I think it’s really supposed to be her childhood friend, but that also seems to obvious, and-”

“MOON,” Guzma said firmly. He understood she was passionate about these games but she was getting way too sidetracked.

“I’m sorry! Anyway, it’s a Game ‘n Go exclusive and you can’t reserve it! There’s a rough idea of when it’s coming out, but not an exact solid date because they want to encourage their customers to visit daily to prove they always have new games coming in! IT’S SO NOT FAIR! We don’t have one here on Melemele Island! I’d have to get up early every single day and hope it’s still in stock by the time I get there! Guzma!’ She tightly grabbed the fabric of his shirt. “I REALLY want this game!”

“Wish I knew what to tell ya, kiddo. I guess just that I hope ya get it.”

“Thank you, Guzma!” Moon relaxed a bit. “And… Thank you for not teasing me… I was really nervous about telling you…”

  
It was obvious that Moon wanted that Princess Pack with every fiber of her being and, in Guzma’s opinion, a sweet kid like her deserved to have it. They may not be releasing any details of the game for just anybody to see, but maybe if Guzma visited the Game ‘n Go personally on one of the neighboring islands he’d be able to get some info out of them. Moon was well known as Alola’s champion; perhaps if he name dropped they’d be more open to helping him snag a copy.

Guzma had barely entered the store when he heard someone excitedly call out to him.

“Mr. Guzma!” a petite girl with a happy smile ran up to him. If not for her nametag, he wouldn’t have realized that she used to be one of his Grunts; she looked completely different now with her hair a natural color and in a much more respectable uniform. “I can’t believe it’s you, sir! I’m so glad to see you!”

Guzma couldn’t help feeling flattered as she looked at him admiring eyes; he was certain all of Team Skull’s former members would hate him after breaking them up. “Nice to see ya too! Ya work here now?”

“Yeah…” She looked sheepishly down at her shoes for a moment. “Wasn’t any good with being a trainer so I thought I’d come work here. Me and my girlfriend are saving up for a place of our own! Met her because of you, sir! Was going to steal her Pokemon but she knocked me flat in a battle and then I just couldn’t stop thinking about her. I’d really like her to meet you! Where are you living now? Could we drop by?”

They took a moment to catch up and make plans before Guzma got down to business.

“Listen, I’m here about that _Pretty Princess Pack_ that’s comin’ out…” Guzma said.

“Oh, Mr. Guzma…” she swooned. “You’re into those? That’s so adorable!”

“NO!” He shouted much too loudly, making her flinch, and the other occupants of the store turning to look at them for a moment. “Er, I mean…” He was quick to lower his voice. “It’s for Moon. She really digs these games I wanna get her a nice gift for her birthday.”  
  
“That’s even cuter!” She cupped her cheeks in her hands. “I didn’t know you liked kids! I’ve heard that you and Moon have really been cleaning up at the Battle Tree! Tell me when you go next so I can watch!”

“Fine, but about that game…”

“Oh…” She deflated at once. “I’m so sorry. We do actually have it in our system when we’ll be getting a shipment in, but I’ll get into HUGE trouble if I tell anyone. Like, they’re being so strict with that game employees can’t even buy it to make it fair for customers. I wish I could help you…”

“I get it.” Guzma couldn’t hide his disappointment even though he didn’t blame her. He certainly didn’t want her to lose her job over it.

“Please stick around and take a look at what we’ve got right now, though! Really got some good stuff in you or she might like!”

He may as well since he was here. Guzma took some time to browse the store. There was nothing he didn’t already have or wanted, and he wasn’t completely sure of all the games Moon did own, so he started to leave empty handed.

“Guzma,” the former Grunt stopped him again. “Thanks again for coming in and talking to me.” She held out her hand for Guzma to shake. When he did, he felt a small scrap of paper being passed into his hand. She winked at him. “See ya around, sir!”

Guzma smiled. “Yeah.”

He waited until he was a fair distance away from the store to look at the piece of paper. Just like he thought she’d written a date down on it for him. For her to do something this nice… Sure Guzma had welcomed teenagers deemed “losers” into Po Town with open arms, but he hadn’t always been the nicest boss, so it amazed him that this Grunt had thought so highly of him.

He stuck the paper in his wallet for safekeeping. That date was cutting it close, but it would work out just fine. He’d be here the moment the store opened to get it for Moon.

  
Without a ride pager Guzma was stuck going it the long way, leaving Hau’s home during the night and arriving three hours before Game ‘n Go would open. He was still sleepy, but it was no problem… Until all of a sudden the sky began to darken.

While waiting outside Guzma was completely unaware of the severe weather warnings that were going around. With over an hour to go he found himself battered by the elements, the wind strong enough to even make a big guy like him stumble and he was being pelted by heavy raindrops.

Out where he was there wasn’t much of anything to take shelter under. Not wanting to lose his place, Guzma stood firm, annoyed but determined. He tried his best to ignore the rain soaking through his clothing and matting it to his skin. When the time came and went for the store to open was when he started to get angry, yelling at the employee who was wearing a raincoat and carrying an umbrella, for being late when he came to unlock the store.

“I’m sorry!” the man cowered in fear to have Guzma screaming in his face. “I’m not even supposed to work today, but no one wants to come out in this storm, and I live close!” He quickly unlocked the door and let Guzma inside, hoping he wouldn’t touch too much considering he was already dripping water all over the floor. “How can I help you?” he asked when Guzma approached the counter.

“ _Pretty_. _Princess_. _Pack_.” Guzma slapped his credit card down on the counter that had a customized picture of his Golisopod on it.

“Oh… I’ll have to see if we have it in…” the man was apprehensive now as he headed for the back. That game was coming in incredibly limited quantities; with how angry Guzma looked he was certain it would be his head if they hadn’t gotten in a shipment.

Guzma was worried too. He knew his former Grunt wouldn’t want to let him down, and he wouldn’t blame her, but with his luck he assumed there would be a change and the man would come back empty handed. Instead, when he returned with a sparkling pink box, Guzma nearly jumped for joy. It was even a low number!

This game’s price was no joke when he was told the title. Guzma was prepared, though. It was nice to have the extra time to pay, plus he’d been getting into trainer battles for cash. He was a little paranoid his card would get declined, sighing in relief when it went through.

“Bag that up real nice, would ya?” Guzma asked, then sticking it into the large inner pocket of his jacket.

“Thank you and enjoy your purchase!” the man bid him with a smile.

“IT AIN’T FOR ME!” Guzma fumed, making the man duck behind the counter, before stomping out of the shop and back into the storm.

With the wind against him it had been quite the endeavor getting back and hiding what he’d got. If only he hadn’t gotten sick Guzma really wouldn’t have minded at all. He’d walk over hot coals if it were for Moon.

  
Of course, this is nothing he’d admit to her, Moon figuring out most of what he’d gone through on her own.

“…This is why you were out in the storm!” Moon realized. “Guzma… I feel bad enough you got sick ,but a lot worse could have happened!”

Guzma shrugged. “Wasn’t that bad.”

“But why would you…?”

“Because…” Guzma still had a hard time with this mushy stuff. “Yer my pal.” There was so much more he wanted to say, like how she was the one of the first people to believe he could change, see any good in him, give him a chance, and depend on him… But he couldn’t do it. Instead he reached forward and patted her on the head.

“‘Thank you’ doesn’t seem good enough….”

“Just play the heck out of that game and enjoy it.”

“I will! Do you want to watch?”

“No way!” Guzma instantly answered, making Moon giggle. “No, don’t do that!” he said when he saw she wanted to hug him. “I’m still not feelin’ the best… I’d better go back and get some more sleep.”

“I’ll walk out with you.” Moon followed him to the door. “Guzma, I…” It sounded like she was mumbling something.

“Still must be stuffed up.” Annoyed, he hit his palm against his ear. “What’d ya say?” He crouched down her level.

_Smooch!_

Guzma’s eyes widened when Moon planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

“WHAT’D I JUST TELL YA?!” Guzma bellowed, standing up straight and wiping his cheek with his hand as he blushed a little. “It ain’t my fault if ya get sick now!”

“You’ll stay healthy and come to my birthday next year, right?” Moon asked unabashedly. “I heard you were going to dress up really nice!”

Guzma blushed harder. “That freakin’ kid! I’m gonna…” He swayed a little, dizzy, needing to quick grab the doorframe. “Ugh… I’m leavin’!”

“Bye, Guzma!” although he seemed angry with her, Moon knew it was nothing more than embarrassment and not being sure how to handle situations like this.

After he left, Moon hugged the game set to her chest. She wouldn’t cherish it just because it was her favorite game series of all time but because of who gave it to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very tired, and yet I can't sleep, so here's a new chapter. I so hope there's not many mistakes and it's not too choppy >>;


	4. Hot Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his life dramatically improving there's been little for Guzma to lose his temper over. However, old habits die hard, and upsets are bound to happen. Guzma tries to better deal with his anger issues and winds up with an unexpected distraction.

Seventy-nine wins in a row and zero losses. Moon and Guzma felt completely unstoppable as they continued their amazing winning streak at the Battle Tree. They seemed in perfect sync with one another, their battle strategies and team selections only improving as their friendship strengthened. They trusted and relied on each other’s support one-hundred percent.

Despite this, the two of them couldn’t help but be nervous when at last their next opponents were the two Battle Legends Red and Blue. Moon knew what to expect from her battle with one of them, but the other was a complete mystery, and only being able to use two of her own Pokemon this time around would make for a much trickier fight.

Shortly after the battle started it was obvious bugs were not a wise choice against this duo. Guzma’s picks were fainted in the blink of an eye, leaving him helpless as he watched poor Moon give it her all while being hopelessly double-teamed.

She gave it all she had, toughing it out longer than should have been possible, but at last her second Pokemon fell, signaling their first defeat.

Guzma could hear his blood pounding in his ears as he felt the urge to scream and pull at his hair come upon him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Moon looking at him with apprehension.

_Don’t embarrass her… Don’t embarrass her…_ He repeated this to himself over and over to try and keep himself in check. It wasn’t just himself but Moon he would make look bad if he acted on any of his quirks.

Guzma’s fingers were twitching. This was all his fault. Moon had done just fine, bringing in two different types with few weakness and good coverage. He’d selected his usually very reliable Golisopod, but along with Scizor even Golisopod’s water moves had faired poorly against Red’s Charizard with its fire and flying moves. Bug Pokemon weren’t known for being top tier picks, but he refused to give up on his favorites, and at last it cost them a victory.

Blue was shaking hands with Moon and saying something. Guzma couldn’t make it out at all, his voice sounding like it was under water. It took him a moment to hear a man clearing his throat, looking forward to see that Red had his hand outstretched for Guzma to take.

Guzma jerkily put his hand forward, Moon and Blue looking a Red in shock when he winced and an “Ahhhh!” of pain hissed out between his teeth.

While trying to keep his anger and disappointment in himself in check, Guzma wasn’t paying attention to controlling his strength. He was grasping Red’s hand much to hard, recoiling it once when he realized what he was doing.

Chances were people still remembered that little incident where he’d accidentally hurt Moon; he was trying to get away from that reputation of being a brute and this wasn’t helping, but… What was he supposed to do now? He was getting more and more aggravated and wanted to take it out on himself.

“It was nice battling you guys,” Moon said hurriedly. “You both are really strong and I hope we get another chance at a rematch!”

Moon quickly grabbed Guzma’s hand and he followed her out of the Battle Tree. She thought getting him away from the situation would help, not expecting Guzma to keep walking, ignoring her as she hurried to keep up with his pace.

“Guzma…?” Moon asked timidly.

“Not now,” Guzma answered gruffly.

“It’s OK, Guzma! We’ve won so many that-”

“NOT NOW!” He stopped and leaned down, shouting in Moon’s face, making her wince. “Just…” He straightened back up, trying to fight every impulse that made him want to react violently to what had just happened. “Leave me alone for a bit.”

“I don’t want to do that. Please, can’t I-” Moon tried to reach out to touch him, but Guzma took a step back.

“No. No kid should ever have to see and adult when they’re like this.” Guzma thought back to the times when he was around Moon’s age, before his growth spurt, when his dad’s behavior had left him cowering in a corner. “I’ll call for ya after I calm down.”

“…Alright…” Moon hated to let Guzma go off by himself, watching him sadly as he walked away from her. She knew she’d make it even worse if she persisted, but doing nothing felt awful.

Guzma made his way to Poni Breaker Coast. With no one around he let out a roar of anger, pounding his fists into one of the rocks that jutted out from the earth. He ignored the pain, even after his knuckles split and he started to bleed. He just couldn’t kick this awful habit of wanting to strike things whenever he really got angry, needing to get it out of his system before he finally sat down and stared out at the sea.

He was breathing heavily, still not paying any attention to his injuries. Moon would never voice any disappointment she had about needing to start over from square one, so he’d just have do it for her. He was stupid to let himself think he could ever be worth anything to anybody; he’d completely let her down out there.

It was just like when he came home crying after failing his Island Trial… His father had been all too happy to remind Guzma he’d known he’d never be able to make it; he’d always come up short and never even taken home a single gold trophy, after all.

A failure at the Island Challenge, as Team Skull’s boss, Plumeria’s best friend, and now as Moon’s partner. He’d never be any good to anyone. He might as well…

Guzma’s train of self depreciating thoughts stopped when he suddenly noticed a strange object bobbing in and out of the water in the distance. He squinted, even lowering his sunglasses for a moment to block out the sun’s rays and try to make out what it was, but to no avail.

His hands stilled stained with streaks of red, Guzma took out an Ultra Ball that housed his most cherished companion. Golisopod had been all healed up right after the battle, but would he be upset that Guzma hadn’t been able to prevent him from losing?

Guzma released him, the bug Pokemon just as glad as ever to see his trainer.

“Ya see that?” Guzma asked as he pointed. “Mind goin’ out there and checkin’ it out?”

Golisopod got into the water and swiftly swam towards his goal. With all his extra appendages it was easy to grab the object that had caught Guzma’s curiosity and bring it in, handing it to his trainer before happily getting a pat on the head and returning to his Ultra Ball.

An egg was something Guzma had never expected. How did it get all the way out there and where was its mother? With this unusual development Guzma was able to put his frustration with himself to the side for a moment and focus on what he now held in his hands.

“MOON!” he shouted. “Yo, Moon! Ya around?”

Guzma’s voice was loud, strong, and carried very well. Wanting to be at his side the moment he was ready to have her back Moon had slowly followed Guzma until she’d lost sight, lingering by and running the moment he called for her.

“I’m here!” Moon said as she hurried towards him. “I… An egg?” That was the last thing she’d expect to find Guzma holding. “Where did you get that?”

“Was just out there in the water; no idea where it came from.” Guzma looked it over to see if he could find any sort of clues that hadn’t been washed away, coming up with nothing.

“I wonder if someone accidentally lost it?”

“Ya think they’d be that careless?” For it to wind up out at sea… If it really did belong to a trainer they’d better have one heck of a reason for the egg to end up in such a precarious position.

Moon shrugged. “We could wait and see if anyone comes around looking for it.”

They might as well; they had nothing else planned since their time at the Battle Tree had been cut unexpectedly short. No way was Moon going to suggest they go back there again anytime soon; she‘d wait for Guzma to decide when he was ready. They sat down again, the egg in Guzma lap, which was when Moon noticed Guzma’s hands.

“You’re bleeding!” Moon gasped, getting out her care kit at once.

“Huh?” Guzma took a look at the back of his hands. “Oh… Yeah… Sorry if I grossed ya out. I’ll wash ‘em off.”

“No! Let me!” Before Guzma could even get up Moon was at his side, holding one of his hands in hers as she looked it over. “What happened?”

Guzma hesitated. “I… Still get real mad sometimes… I wanna hit stuff…”

So this is why Moon still saw him with bruised and battered looking knuckles from time to time. She trusted he wasn’t getting into any fights, so she’d wondered what he could possibly be striking. Turns out it was just random objects after all now that he couldn’t beat up on his old chair at Shady House anymore.

Moon poured water of her own over Guzma’s wounds before gently wiping them with a cloth and putting band-aids with Cutieflies over the deeper cuts that looked as if they’d start bleeding again. When she got to the last one she gave it a small kiss over the top of band-aid for good measure, just like her own mother would do for her, before smiling up at Guzma.

Guzma couldn’t help smiling back a little. “I’m real sorry, Moon. We lost because of me and don’t you go and say any different because ya know that ain’t right.”

“It was bad luck! It’s hard when you can only go in with two Pokemon! We’ll beat them next time!”

Guzma shook his head. “No. I want ya to pick a new partner. You’ll do better if ya have someone else.”

“I don’t want a new partner! I don’t care about winning! I have so much fun getting to battle with you! That’s why I like going! It won’t be any fun otherwise! Win or lose I just want to be with you!”

Guzma could feel a lump in his throat as he was getting choked up. She’d said before it was an excuse at first to get to know him better, but… He was the sort of guy who needed to be constantly told he was liked and wanted. For no good reason he’d assume people didn’t want him around, especially after moments where he felt he’d really screwed up, so he needed to hear this.

What had he ever done to deserve a great kid like Moon in his life?

“If that’s how ya feel then I guess I got nothin’ more to say,” Guzma relented. Battles did seem extra special when he got to be on the same side as her.  
  
“Good!” Moon was relieved he wasn’t going to argue with her. They were both so stubborn it took forever for one of them to back down during the rare times that they had. “I wonder what’s in that egg?” Moon dying to know.

“They all look the same; no way to know unless we find the owner and ask.”

“It’s always so exciting waiting for Pokemon to hatch and getting to raise them from the earliest possible level. I kind of wonder if being a parent is anything like that; I should ask my mom. Do you want kids, Guzma?”

“Had darn near thirty of ‘em,” Guzma answered wearily. Some days he missed the rowdiness and how eventful it had been before he’d disbanded Team Skull, while others he was grateful to finally have some peace and quiet.

Moon laughed. “You know what I mean!”

“Dunno…” The thought had never crossed his mind. “I… I know what NOT to do, but… I don’t think I’d be a good dad…”

“I think you would.”

“Ya don’t know some of the worst things I’ve done, Moon. I ain’t as bad around girls, but when a guy ticks me off…” The day he’d caught one of the newer male grunts making fun of him was still fresh in Guzma’s mind. He was already in a bad mood and Plumeria had to rush in and nearly tackle him to stop him from beating the teenager to a pulp. He’d completely lost control of himself that day. “I’d be scared if I had a son.”

The fact that Guzma acknowledged he still had the problems made Moon believe even more strongly he’d be good father material, although maybe not quite yet. Guzma was barely in his twenties, so maybe it was a little too early for him to be a parent anyway.

“Guzma, where do human babies come from?” Moon asked innocently.

“E-err…” Guzma’s cheeks reddened a little, completely taken aback by her question. “W-well… Ya haven’t asked yer ma that either?”

“Just kidding! I already know!”

“…Yer sense of humor’s even worse than Nanu’s…” Still, Guzma was relieved he didn’t have to continue that discussion.

After waiting a bit longer they decided to check the local Pokemon Center to see if anyone had reported an egg missing. No one had, so Guzma wanted to just leave the egg there. He’d never taken care of one himself, so he had no idea it wouldn’t hatch now without its mother if it wasn’t kept in an active Pokemon party.

“Then ya mind takin’ it?” Guzma asked Moon.

“Oh… Well…” Moon planned her next words carefully. “I can’t. There’s been more of those… ‘Things’ seen around so Anabel wanted me to go out and catch them. I was going to go tomorrow, so it would be bad if I had an egg hatching with one around.”

It took Guzma a second but he quickly realized Moon didn’t want to use the words “Ultra Beast” around him after what happened. Honestly, he was still shaken up from that incident to the point where it was indeed triggering for him to hear their names. He was involved in helping Lusamine unleash them on Alola and he wasn’t even man enough to help Moon round them up. It was shameful, really.

Taking care of the egg was the least he could do now, even if it would be a pain to keep it with him 24/7. Hopefully it would hatch soon and he and Moon could go from there deciding what to do with it.

“We’re going to have a baby, Guzma!” Moon exclaimed excitedly as they exited the Pokemon Center together.

“I told ya to watch yer mouth!” Guzma looked around, paranoid that the wrong person had heard her say that.

As much as he liked Moon, Guzma was going to take the next few days or so without her to have some well needed alone time.

Having never hatched an egg before, Guzma had asked Moon for any tips. She’d told him she would talk to her eggs from time to time and sleep next to them, neither of those things holding any appeal to him. He’d just keep in the backpack he bought and leave it at that.

Anytime Moon went after another one of those stupid Beasts Guzma worried about her. She’d gotten quite a few, so he thought he’d be more at ease this time, but he still was plagued by unpleasant thoughts of her getting hurt. They weren’t like regular Pokemon… They didn’t mess around and would attack people if agitated.

Carrying around the egg earned Guzma more attention than he wanted. Hau wouldn’t stop pestering him with guesses and speculations about what the egg would be and where it came from. As much as he wanted to snap at him, Guzma knew it wouldn’t be a good idea to mouth off at the grandson of his mentor.

Moon was gone for nearly a week this time and the egg showed zero signs of hatching; there wasn’t even the slightest hint of movement. Guzma hated to disappoint her, but despite keeping it on him just like he promised, the egg seemed like it was going to stay as it was.

“I ain’t never see one, but I heard that there can be bad eggs,” Guzma suggested. “Maybe that’s why its trainer or ma ditched it; ain’t nothing in there to hatch.”

“That can’t be it!” Moon was nearly heartbroken that could actually be an option. She was so eager to have a new Pokemon be born into the world and help Guzma raise it. It was the perfect chance for him to get a new teammate and some confidence in himself. “Hold onto it for a bit longer! Please! Maybe it’s just shy!”

“Why don’t you take it now? Ya’d probably have more luck than me…”

“But you found it and have taken care of it this long! What if it’s bonded to you already?”

Guzma highly doubted that. Moon was so adamant he knew he was stuck, so he continued to try and care for it. This time, as he lay down to sleep at Hala’s house, he did decide to take the egg out and put it beside him with no one else around.

“C’mon, yer takin’ way too long!” Guzma scolded. “I ain’t gonna carry ya around forever, so just hatch! It ain’t so bad out here… Alola’s a nice place to live.” Even nicer since Moon came along and helped people realize even a guy like him could change with the right amount of patience and guidance.

He wound up telling the egg all about Moon as he drifted off to sleep.

  
It had to have been a coincidence. All the same, the next day Guzma was surprised to feel there was movement inside of the egg. It was slight, and hardly noticeable, but Moon agreed it was there after hugging the egg to her ear and listening carefully. Something was indeed inside and alive in the egg; it really was only taking its time to hatch.

Now Guzma couldn’t help being excited as well. He caught himself checking the egg frequently for any signs of change, getting impatient to see what mystery Pokemon could possibly be inside. He started talking to it more and more, promising to show it all the best spots he knew of and train it to be really strong.

One night, after being out rather late, Guzma took the egg out of the backpack and laid with it on the couch rather than going to bed. He could sleep pretty much anywhere and was out within minutes.

 

When did it get so hot? Did the air conditioner break? Guzma was suddenly aware that it had become sweltering in what had seemed like an instant inside of Hala’s house, beads of sweat rolling down his back.

In fact, he felt like he was roasting, he felt as if…

“WOAH!” Guzma shouted as he fell off the couch, realizing it was the egg that he’d fallen asleep next to, that was literally burning up.

From inside of the egg Guzma could see a mixture of oranges and reds that were only becoming more and more vibrant.

“What’s going on…?” Hau sleepily exited his room when he heard Guzma cry out yet again, but became wide awake when saw a ball of flames on one of the couch cushions. “GUZMA?!”

“Don’t just stand there!” Guzma was trying to put out the flames with his jacket, having no success. “Get the fire extinguisher!”

 

_Rat-tat-tat._  
  
“Mmm?” Not sure what had roused her, Moon stirred a little, waking up only just a little. She didn’t even open her eyes before she started drifting off again.

_Rat-tat-tat._

This time she knew she heard a noise. Moon sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she listened carefully, needing to wait only seconds before the sound came again. It was something tapping on her window beside her.

Her eyes still adjusting to the dark, Moon squinted. Sure enough, she could make out some sort of shape outside. A bit nervous, she opened the window only to hear an all too familiar voice speak to her.

“Sorry to wake ya up so late,” Guzma said.

“Guzma?” Moon was still drowsy. “What are you doing here?”

“Can I come in?”

“Sure, let me go turn the light on.”

While Moon got up to flip the light switch Guzma didn’t hesitate to come in through the window, being careful not to put his shoes on her bed. When the lights came on both just gaped at one another.

There Moon stood wearing Pikachu pajamas completely with a hood that sported the rodent’s ears along with its tail on the back. Guzma, meanwhile, had soot in his hair, his glasses somewhat melted, and all over his clothing looked charred with a few holes here and there.

“Are… Are ya wearin’ a onesie?” Guzma was doing his best to keep in his laughter. It was both hilarious and adorable when he caught Moon during her most childish moments.

“No,” Moon quickly lied, pulling the hood back, which did nothing to help. “Forget about me! What happened to you?!”

“Just a little fire,” Guzma dismissed.

“A FIRE?!” Moon’s eyes were wide.

“It was no big deal, I just owe Hala a new couch.” Excitement lit up Guzma’s face. “Ya were right all along, Moon! I just had ta be patient! The egg hatched!”

Moon gasped. “It did?! What was in it!?” She was bouncing up and down.

Guzma looked behind his shoulder. “C’mon, don’t get shy now! This is Moon, the gal I told ya about!”

Puzzled, Moon stood quietly for a moment until at last a fuzzy looking creature crawled from Guzma’s back, over his shoulder, and stopped to rest in his arms. It looked curiously at Moon with beautiful crystal blue eyes.

“What is that?!” Moon had never seen such a Pokemon before, going to grab her Rotom Pokedex immediately.

“She’s a Larvesta!” Guzma answered proudly before Rotom could even scan the Pokemon. “Never thought I’d ever see one… Ain’t she cute? C’mere and pet her! You’ll never touch anything this fuzzy!”

“Hi, Larvesta!” Moon slowly approached, not wanting to startle the newborn Pokemon, before she reached out a hand and gently pet her head.

Guzma grinned when the Pokemon buzzed in delight. “She already likes ya!”

“Umm… But about that fire…”

Guzma laughed. “It took her so long to hatch she must’a got excited at the end. Couldn’t believe it was really a Larvesta once the fire was out! She’s the only bug/fire type there is; she’s a really special girl! With the right trainin’ ain’t no one gonna beat her! She deserves the best! She deserves…” He trailed off while stroking Larvesta, a sad smile on his face. “She deserves a trainer like you.” He looked Moon directly in the eye. “I want you to take her. You’re goin’ places I never will… You’d be the best for her.”

Moon shook her head. “Guzma, look how much she loves you!” Sure enough, the bug Pokemon was practically purring as she rubbed against Guzma. “That would break her heart! You’re the one who loves bug Pokemon more than anyone else! You’re meant to have her! No one else is capable of caring for her the way you will and already have! You saved her life! Rotom says they live near active volcanoes; you kept her nice and warm so she was able to be born!”

“…Ya really think I‘ll do alright by her?”

“I know it!”

“Thanks, kiddo. Hey… Hala’s still pretty sore at her over what happened. Can we crash here for the night?”

“Slumber party!” Moon whooped, thrilled. “My bed isn’t too big, but-”

“I’ll sleep on the floor!” Guzma interrupted immediately. “Just gimme a pillow and I’ll be fine.”

“Oh, OK.” Moon went over to her closet, finding a spare blanket for Guzma, before handing him a pillow.

“…Yer kidding.” Guzma looked at the pillow disdainfully. “How about I take the one you’re usin’?”

“You can, but it’s kind of damp…”

“I’ll take this one,” Guzma sighed before finding a spot in Moon’s room to hunker down on for the night, only to have her plop down right beside him.

“Tell me a scary story!” with all the excitement Moon was wide awake now.

Not ready to go back to sleep either, Guzma was game. “Did I ever tell ya about the ghost that haunts Shady House?”

  
_Twenty-five minutes later…_

Going out all on her own to complete Island Trials in the place she just moved to? No problem! Exploring dark caves? Piece of cake! Facing down members of gang and eventually meeting their boss who towered over her and threatened to beat her down? Didn’t even flinch. Ghost trials in a supermarket infested with Ghost Pokemon? Psshaw! Taking on a crazed woman possessed by an Ultra Beast after jumping into a wormhole? Child’s play! Getting told a scary story about the ghost of a decapitated woman who’s still in search of her missing head? Well…

Guzma laid on his back on Moon’s bed. Being such a tall man he indeed took up most of it, but there was just enough room for the slip of a girl to snuggle in close next to him and hug him around his neck. She was still shaking from the tale, insisting that he allow her to use him as her over-sized stuffed animal or she’d be too scared to sleep.

While she clung to him for comfort, Larvesta decided Guzma’s hair was the most comfortable spot in the room, curled up and already sleeping soundly. All the while Guzma himself lay wide awake, intending to escape the moment he felt Moon’s hold on him loosen and he knew she was asleep.

“Guzma! Guzma! Don’t let her take my head!” Moon nearly choked him as she tightened her hold.

“Yer fine! I told ya there ain’t really no ghost!” Guzma groaned. Why did this kid have to be so messed up? That opinion of her certainly wouldn’t change. Then again, no normal girl her age would ever cozy up to or want a guy like him for a friend.

Despite the occasional annoyances, Guzma wouldn’t change how things were for anything.

 

An early riser, it wasn’t unusual for Moon’s mother to be up before her daughter. What was, however, was the noise that sounded like a buzz saw inside of the house Moon’s mother noticed the moment she opened her bedroom door.

Tracing the source, she wound up outside her daughter’s room. She meant to open the door just a crack to investigate, but wound up completely entering while also wondering if she was still dreaming at the sight she saw.

There on the floor snoring loudly, clinging to a Princess Priscilla pillow, was Guzma. His blanket had fallen to the side while he was sleeping, so Moon’s mother could see that he looked at if he’d been rolling around in a fire pit.

Managing to somehow sleep through the racket Guzma was making was Moon, curled up to an insect that was more than half her size when the bug trainer at last got away to the floor and swapped in the insect in his place.

Moon’s mother stood there dumbfounded for a moment, taking a bit of time to process what she was seeing. It was obvious there was a story here, but she would need plenty of coffee first before she’d be able to hear it.

Leaving the two to sleep for a bit longer she silently shut the door and made her way towards the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to type this up for awhile, but maybe shouldn't have posted quite yet. It's pretty late; I caught a ton of errors but I'm scared I still some slip by >


End file.
